


I love you (just not like that)

by kookiesandsugawithmytae



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Aromantic Kageyama Tobio, Hinata doesn't know that though, M/M, One Shot, Unrequited Love, bittersweet-ish ending, like seriously it's short af, literally so short, this will take u max 2 minutes to read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 18:56:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18629284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kookiesandsugawithmytae/pseuds/kookiesandsugawithmytae
Summary: 'You like me too, right?''Yeah.' Kageyama lies.





	I love you (just not like that)

Kageyama knew it was coming. The lingering glances, the touches, the way Hinata talks to him. It hurts, because he loves Hinata.

Just, not like that. Not how Hinata wants him to. He can’t think of him as anyone more than a best friend. He can’t really think of anyone in a non-platonic way. Not even if he tries.

So when Hinata asks to talk to him after practice, blushing and flustered, Kageyama breathes out a weary sigh, running through different scenarios in his head- all of which he rejects the poor boy.

But when Hinata asks him, tired and jittery and _glowing_ \- Kageyama can't say no.

Somewhere along the way, Hinata has gone from his rival to his closest friend and teammate. And Kageyama doesn't want to mess this up- he doesn't want to lose him.

He knows that he should just tell Hinata- 'Sorry, I don't really fall in love.' because the boy deserves an explanation, but when Hinata is looking at him like this, the words feel heavy on his tongue.

'You like me too, right?' He asks cheerily, but Kageyama can see the hint of worry behind his facade.

'Yeah.' Kageyama lies, hating the way Hinata's lips curl up into a smile, hating the way Hinata is looking at him like he's the whole world.

If only Hinata fell in love with someone else.

And then there’s a hand grabbing his, and Kageyama has to pretend he likes it, even though there’s an uncomfortable churning in his gut, and he regrets lying.

He swallows a lump in his throat, and the tears are suddenly burning his eyes.

‘Yama…’ Hinata whispers, ‘are you ok?’ Kageyama blinks the tears away.

‘Yeah I just…’ _I can’t love you,_ ‘I’m really happy.’

Hinata offers him a toothy grin, kissing his knuckles shyly. ‘I’m glad.’

And then he’s walking back home, hand-in-hand with Hinata, and Kageyama thinks he’ll tell Hinata, someday.

But for now, maybe he’ll try to make things work.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea just popped into my head and I had to write something so, I hope you enjoyed this super-short fic!


End file.
